


Pick-up Lines

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: My cheesy attempts at fluff and pick-up lines. I laughed a lot while writing this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Pick-up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> My cheesy attempts at fluff and pick-up lines. I laughed a lot while writing this.

The party was underway, glitzy, formal and definitely not your style. The team was celebrating its latest take-down of a Hydra base. Just another way of saying Stark wanted to show off and get everybody drunk.

So far it was working, Thor was entertaining some older delegates with stories from Asgard, Rhodey had gathered a small crowd and was talking animatedly about his War machine chronicles, even Natasha had her flirt on with Bruce Banner at the bar.

You however, found yourself challenging Steve Rogers in a game of pool with Sam Wilson cheering you on. Bucky and Clint were getting more beer for you guys. You were just done kicking Cap’s ass for the second time that night, when Maria Hill walked in with Tony.

Oblivious, you were in middle of your victory dance, “Suck it Cap!”

Tony cleared his throat loudly and made his presence known.

You turned around and saw both their faces full of amusement. Face flushed with embarrassment, you straightened up and said, “Sorry Agent Hill, didn’t see you there.”

Tony remained silent though you could tell he was eyeing you up from behind those expensive sunglasses, with a smirk plastered to his face.

_Who wears glasses indoors and at night?_

“Come on (Y/N), we’re not in uniforms, it’s Maria.” She said, giving you a pat on the shoulder, gesturing you to carry on as she took a seat on one of the many comfy looking sofas behind you.

“Steve, how come she gets to say a bad language word and not us?” she teased Cap, gaining a laugh from everyone except Steve who rolled his eyes.

Tony made his way over to where you were standing and slid his drink-free arm around your waist pulling you to his side, “You having a good time babe?”

_Babe. Why babe, why now?_

Maybe he’s had one too many. Sure, you two flirted back and forth but nothing ever progressed beyond that. He was busy saving the world and looking cool while doing it, so were you in a much less glamorous environment. There was never time for romance.

And now his little statement raised several eyebrows. You didn’t think too much of it, sure he gets a little extra flirty during events like these.

“I would have an even better time if this wasn’t black tie and I could wear flats.” You looked at him and removed his glasses, putting them in the breast pocket of his designer suit. “There you are.”

He smiled at you knowing you didn’t really care about these ‘fancy ass revelries’ as you called it. You would much rather prefer a few close friends, trashy movies to make fun of and good food.

Your little moment got interrupted when someone called out to Tony from the far end of the room. Sighing you told him to go ahead, he gave you a wink before adding, “I’ll find you later.”

“Okay when did that happen?” Sam spoke up as soon as Tony was out of earshot. You just looked at him confused, not really understanding what he meant.

“You and Stark. When did that happen?” he repeated. Steve and Maria both waiting for your comment.

“There is no me and Stark, Sam. That was nothing. Can we go outside? It’s stuffy in here.” You deflected the subject and gestured to go out on the outdoor section of the compound.

_Can’t deal with that now, you were too sober for that._

…

It was past midnight and you were still hanging out with Sam, Steve and Bucky who were busy discussing the worst pick-up lines. You had switched from beer to whiskey and that had started showing its effects. Leaning on a sectional placed outside, you had kicked off your heels long back and were wearing Steve’s jacket because the New York air was quite chilly at this hour.

“Alright alright. How about this one.” Sam said sitting next to you and leaning over, trying to get his flirt on but making you giggle instead. You entertained him nevertheless; he wanted to ‘act’ everything out.

“Girl, are you a magician? Cuz Abraca-dayum!”

As he finished, everybody burst out laughing, including Bucky who almost choked on his beer. You shoved Sam playfully and he doubled over in laughter.

“Your turn Cap.” You gestured to Steve as the laughs settled.

“Ok I heard one recently, goes something like this. Is your name Google? Because you’re everything I’m searching for.” Steve managed to make it sound genuine, everyone rolled their eyes and groaned in disgust.

Tony slid the doors open and looked around for you. He spotted you high fiving Steve, your laugh echoing through the night and made a beeline for you.

“Here you are (Y/N). I thought you bailed out on me.” He put an arm around your shoulders as he sat down and noticed Cap’s leather jacket. He didn’t like that. If you were cold, you should be wearing his jacket, no one else’s.

“Oh no we’re trying to help Cap with some pick-up lines.” You giggled, and cozied up to him more, the drinks making you bolder. He reeked of expensive whiskey too.

“Speaking of, your turn (Y/L/N).” Bucky said, pointedly looking at you.

He knew about your little crush, he always told you to act on it and you always denied it.

However now that you were buzzed, you felt confident enough and you had just the pick-up line, who better to ‘act’ it out on than the man next to you.

You turned to face Tony and he raised his eyebrows, waiting.

“Are you French? Because Eiffel for you.” You maintained a serious face for a second longer before bursting into a fit of giggles. Everybody joined in but Tony just rolled his eyes.

Sam was blabbering something about his pick-up line being the best while Steve and Bucky said otherwise, when Tony pressed his lips next to your ear and whispered,

“Don’t worry, I fell for you too.”

You froze at the confession, not really knowing what to say. The boys seemed purposely oblivious to the whole situation.

You turned to face him slowly and the proximity of him, confirming his intentions of wanting to kiss you right then. He was leaning in when you pressed your finger to his lips.

“Our first kiss isn’t going to be a drunk one Stark. Find me when we’re both sober and you still think it’s a good idea.” With that you got up, steadied yourself on the glass railing and started making your way inside.

Tony got up quickly and followed you inside. You reached outside your room and were about to grab the door handle when Tony’s lips pressed against your ear yet again and he whispered,

“Not even if I say you’re my butter half?”

…


End file.
